Schneider and Alex
by Tygar503
Summary: Smut (mentions of straight sex but its mainly gay sex, did the straight sex to maybe give straight smut writers ideas) Adultxminor Dont like dont read


Edit:09/11/19 edits

Alex was in Schneider's Apartment in the bedroom Giving Schneider a HandJob

"Tell me about how you have sex with your family" Schneider says

"Well usually abuelita wakes me up with a blowjob then she rides my cock then i go about my morning as usual and go to school" Alex says as he casually jerks Schneider off

"What about after school" Schneider moans

"After me and elena come home we strip naked and have sex to relieve stress from school then i rest for a bit and then mom comes home and i fuck her usually it's doggystyle" Alex states and soon shoots schneider shoots his load into alex's Hand

Alex licks the cum off his hand before wrapping his lips around schneider's penis and giving him a blowjob

As Alex worked on Schneider's cock

Schneider remembered how he first learned Alex was having Sex with his family

Alex was in Schneider's living room getting fucked missonary style by schneiders huge cock and moaning he accidently called out "oh god your cock feels so good in me its as big as my papi's" schneider almost cummed right then and thereSpeaking of cum it was only a minute before Schneider's Cum shot out of his dick into Alex's Mouth

Alex swallowed it and stood up and unzipped his jeans he then unbuttomed them and lowered his jeans to the ground he slowly lowered his boxers to the ground teasing Schneider but soon enough Alex's 7 inch Cock is out in the open and is getting blown by schneider

Alex moans at Schneider's dick sucking, while its not as good as some other people who have sucked him its still a blow job and all blow jobs feel good

Schneider took his mouth off of Alex's Dick long enough to ask "ive been wondering, you have sex with Elena but i thought she was a lesbian?" He resumed blowing Alex as Alex answered Schneider

"yeah i was confused as well but she explained it one day she told me a lot of lesbians have dildos or vibrators and this is the same thing, Sex with me is to relieve her self when shes Horny or stressed or whatever else, she still has no interest in dating a guy"

The room was quiet except for the sounds of Alex moaning as Schneider was sucking him off soon enough Alex shot his cum into Schneiders mouth

As Alex recovered from his orgasam Schneider opened his nightstand and took out lube and a condom and handed some of the lube to Alex as Alex lubed his fingers and started to finger himself as this happened Schneider opened up a condom and rolled it onto his 11 inch erection

"Are you ready, Alex?" Schneider asked

"Hell yeah man come fuck this ass" Alex said as he got on his hands and knees Schneider got behind him, Schneider puts his cock at the enterance of Alex's asshole and he slowly pushed in inch by inch till he was fully inside Alex's Tight Asshole

"Tell me when i can move" Schneider said

After a few seconds Alex said "you can move now, please move"

Schneider began thrusting in and out of Alex he began slow but picked speed untill he had a decent speed going

Fuck me harder Schneider i can take it ive had my ass fucked a ton please dude you've fucked me harder " Alex begged

Schneider picked up the pace untill he was giving it his all and they were both moaning loudly

"OH FUCK YES YOUR ASS IS SO TIGHT JESUS CHRIST I COULD FUCK YOUR ASS ALL DAY"

Schneider moaned and soon enough he coated Alex's Insides with his sperm

He pulled out of Alex and laid down on the bed alex laid down on the bed too as they were catching their breathe Schneider asked Alex a question

"So this thing with your family does it always happen how you said?"

"Thats how it happens most times but sometimes things change like if papi is staying over or something like that" Alex Answered

"So either then me and your family who have you had sex with?" Schneider asked

"Well there is, You, my family, Finn, people from school " mostly but from time to time i have sex with other people, like one time this store owner gave me new yeezeys and all i had to do was blow him and his son" Alex Answered

"You must get laid plently then" Schneider remarked

"Yeah its rare i don't have sex at least once a day i mean all the people i have sex with theres usually always at least one person i can turn to when i am horny" Alex replied

Just then Alex recieved a text he looked at it and smiled he got up and put his clothes back on

"I gotta go fuck Finn's pale white ass " Alex said

"How do you know he wants you to top him, do you always top him?" Schneider asked

"Nah we take turns, usually when it comes to one of the boys my age, what usually happens is they send a picture of their ass if they wanna bottom and a picture of his cock if he wants to top, or both if he wants both" Alex explained

He then showed schneider his phone and the picture Finn sent it was a mirrior selfie showing finns ass on display , Alex then got ready and left

A/N: hope you enjoyed it

I have a few ideas on what to do next so id love your opinion on what to write next

and Chance from Walk the prank

B. Robin and vlad from young dracula

C. Malcom and dewey (Maybe reese, or francis too)

D. A multi chapter story in misc tv about two random characters from random shows (ps. Ages arent solid, we could have 14 year old character A and 14 year old character B in a chapter even if person A canonically is 10 years older then character B

E. Carl grimes and a male oc

F. Cooper and oliver off American house wife

G. Your request


End file.
